


Retreat

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, historically accurate can kiss my ass, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you need to know is that this is a Charles Lee and Aaron Burr angst(ish) mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retreat

The battlefield scattered with tons of soldiers shooting their muskets and swinging their swords in a skilled formation. Dead bodies stain the dirt on the ground and horses gallop around. Lee looks around anxiously at his comrades that are being shot down one by one. He was afraid, a coward, and he knew that history would lay their eyes on him if he retreats, but upon trying to shoot, a bullet went straight through his ribs. The moment felt like it went in slow motion. Like he had a choice to let it be or shoot. 

The gunshots and screams drowned out any other possible sounds, but somehow, this one was loud and clear and so, so familiar. 

"LEE!", he had heard his name. He fell to the ground, holding his bleeding wound. Immeditely after, he felt a pair of hands hold him up. His eyes slowly closed before opening again and looking up. 

Aaron Burr. 

He looked absolutely terrified. His hand hovered over the bullet wound and Lee could see his hand quiver in fear. 

"Lee! Oh my god, you idiot, you--" He was cursing under his breath, looking around for any aid, but none. Soldiers were focusing on the fight, it was either die or survive. 

Lee coughed a bit, grasping onto Burr's sleeve and staring him right in the eye. 

"Burr-- Aaron, God..." He winced, digging his nails into Burr's arm. "Leave. Leave, keep fighting. For the love of god, I can't be your burden." His voice was getting weaker every word he speaks. His voice turns into a whisper. He manages to lean up to Burr's face and gives his lips a gentle kiss. As he slowly pulls away, their face still inches away from each other, his eyes closed and his breath fell short. 

He breathlessly let out a word that crept up Burr's spine.

"Retreat."


End file.
